Bandit Nights
by Yuffie2
Summary: R/A Pairing, an alt-universe fic. Tales of the Shikagame ghost and a beautiful princess. Shoujoai fic.
1. Thieves In Shadows

{Legal crap: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or anything it stands for, Story, Plot, settings and some characters are mine. Don't sue, like you'd get much anyways, I don't work ya know. Blah blah and whatever else that'd be put here}  
  
Shoujo-ai warning, ya don't like shoujo-ai themes. Piss off and go do something constructive. Alt-universe fic.  
  
All comments about this fic are welcome, suggestions and so on should be sent to yokouragasi593@hotmail.com ^^  
  
And please review!  
  
((Yuffie))  
  
::Bandit Nights, Chapter one::  
  
::Thieves in shadows::  
  
The owls hooted in the forest as the castle flags fluttered lightly in the breeze. A single guard, clad in a leather armored vest and small steel helmet walked back and forth along the ten meter stretch of front wall, his pike clanging every time her stopped at one end, spinning on his heels and walking back in the other direction. He'd glance out toward the vast forest every so often, there was little else to do and also to check if any enemies were coming. He'd glance out toward the vast forest every so often, there was little else to do and also to check if any enemies were coming.  
  
The owls had stopped hooting.  
  
A brief pause were his eyes darted back and forth and then an odd clanging of metal upon stone, he turned quickly to see a rope hook dig into the wall. Rushing over the guard peered over the side in time to be greeted by a little spiky red headed women hop over the wall, grin, shout "Hiya!" and bop him square on the head with the flat end of her overly large- considering her height- sword.  
  
Eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground, his helmet clanging slightly. The redhead grinned and craned her arm behind her back to place the sword in its holster. There was a light whooshing sound and a flash of cyan, out of nowhere a taller woman with the same spiky hair only shorter and less angular, materialized beside the shorter women, Her leather boots made a soft noise as they touched the ground. Straightening a single steel shoulder plate on her left arm she moved her hands down to smooth the material of her blue shirt. Then gazing down at the unconscious guard and the grinning half-pint she chuckled. "You know... if I didn't know any better I'd say ya enjoyed this mom..." The read-head looked up, a fang peeping over the top of her lip as her olive eyes shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Of course I enjoy it!" She chimed "Hitting people is fun Ryoko!" Sticking out her leg she managed to trip up an angry oncoming guard sending him stumbling forward toward Ryoko. Who unsheathed her sword from it's place on her waist, shouldered it like a baseball bat and swung it into the guards gut, sending him careering over the castle wall and screaming into the forest. She chuckled again and placed her sword back in its position. The green eyed women smirked as Ryoko nodded in agreement "Yeh! It sure is!"  
  
Giving a quick nod the women walked over to the side of the wall and peered over, placing two fingers in her mouth she whistled. And not a moment later many other rope hooks dug into the wall, there was a short second of silence and then a rush of hooded men and women piled over the wall. There was another similar whooshing sound and another women, identical to Ryoko up to the point where this girl had small scars traveling from her cheeks to the under curve of her jaw also appeared out of no-where. She was dressed in a green shirt and waistcoat and brown pants. A long staff in her hands she walked up to the red-head and saluted "All major threats have been cleared on the surrounding walls captain Washu" Washu frowned "How many times have I told you to call me mom? Only the other guys have to call me captain" The other golden-eyed girl smiled slightly "Yes mom..." Washu chuckled "That's a good girl Minagi"  
  
Ryoko waved her hands in front of her as Minagi turned to her "And don't even think about calling me boss, ok?" Giggling Minagi nodded "Yeh alright Ryoko, anyways we got one of the guards to talk and he says that the treasure room is below us, threes a few more guards there" She grinned slightly and tapped her staff ".... But nothing we cant handle" Her tone was dangerous and made no room for doubts, she had obviously done this kind of thing many times. Ryoko nodded and made her way to the front of the congregating group of warriors.  
  
Placing a hand on her hip she cleared he throat and spoke in such a voice that made it evident that she was in charge, and more over, all the warriors stopped their chatting and stood to listen "Right guys and gals..." She said, seemingly in a more relaxed way than any leader greeting their troops. But Ryoko was no ordinary leader "The treasure room is downstairs, there are a couple of guards down there. You should be fine but be extra careful just incase. And no unnecessary bloodshed unless its a life or death situation ok?" They all nodded "Ok, now I want the rest of defense team going to join up with captain Minagi's team, stealth team with captain Washu, Back up you stay here just in case and the rest come with me." Ryoko took a step back to let five women walk off toward Minagi and head over to the eastern wall, twelve or so men and women followed Washu down the steps into the armory to loot any weapons that may come in handy for later days. Ryoko looked at the back up just to her right and then over to her team, a small teams of four.  
  
"Now, c'mon we're gonna go to the treasure room and get everything you can carry..." She grinned "And make sure you carry a lot... If we do well tonight, ill think about giving you guys a night off to relax and party ok?" The small group consisting of three women and one overly tall man raised their fists in the air and chanted "Ryoko! Ryoko! Long live the leader!" She shook her head and smiled, then grasping her sword hilt turned and headed off in the direction of the treasure room.  
  
*** Deep down in the base of the castle two guards stood at the entrance of a heavily bolted door. They wore a large breastplate and carried two short swords in each hand, staring straight ahead of them up the long dark corridor only light by a single crackling torch- made them completely oblivious when Ryoko phased through the ceiling and landed softly behind them. Reaching out her hands to each guards head she rammed them both together, causing them to slump against each other in an unconscious pile. Whistling, footsteps could be heard coming along the corridor, four shadows cascaded along the corridor wall as Ryoko team turned the corner, their weapons blazing.  
  
The first women, long jet black hair reaching her calves examined the clutter of the two men and giggled, relaxing her bow she walked over to Ryoko. "It seems as though you didn't even need us boss" Ryoko kicked the men clear of the door and aimed a slender finger at the huge lock, glancing over her shoulder as she sent a beam of light into it, vaporizing it in one go she chuckled "..Yeh, But I need you guys to help me carry the stuff right Xun?" Xun nodded, her orange eyes flickering in the torchlight. "Oh yeh.." She smiled and signaled for the two other women and the huge guy to follow her into the Treasure room after Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko stood in the center of the room and gazed along the gold, silver, gems and much more valuable items that lay inside. Xun moved over to the right and pulled out a huge brown sack, along with Shina- an older women with short-cropped gray hair and glistening blue eyes she began to fill the bag. Gus a huge bulky bald man holding a battle-axe moved over to the left and he too began to fill his sack.  
  
The last girl, a short elf like girl with long pointed ears came over- arms crossed and huffed looking up to Ryoko. Ryoko raised an eyebrow and looked down to her "Uh... what's up Yume?" Yume snorted and glared up at her " why didn't you let me go with the stealth team? Why am I stuck here loading sacks full of gold?" Chuckling in realization Ryoko smiled and wagged a finger at the short elfin girl "Becauuuuse mom wouldn't be able to concentrate on loading weapons and instead she'd be paying attention to you..." Yume pouted and looked innocent causing Ryoko to sweat drop "Ugh... just go and load the stuff wouldya? You and mom can catch up on your precious lost time later when we get back home ok?"  
  
Snorting again Yume moved off to help Gus and fill her own sack, moving her way to the back of the room Ryoko pulled out her own bag, stuffing it with whatever she could, that was when it caught her eye.  
  
At the far back of the room, placed on a stone stand stood a beautiful sword. Its mystical blue blade glistened giving it a sense of awe, a strange wooden hilt twisted into it. Licking her lips Ryoko floated over to it, her eyes sparkling in joy as she reached out and picked it up. Holding it gave her a feeling of great power and immediately she tied it to her belt, looked admired it for a while and then moved on to fill her sack again.  
  
***  
  
"Right guys move out we've got all we need" Watching the group of men and women file out of the armory with different weapons, large and small, armor and so on Washu nodded in approval. "Seems we've got ourselves a good haul.. Wonder how Ryoko's getting on" When the last of the group had moved out she followed on behind them and then over to the front wall. Minagi was already there and when she turned and saw Washu coming up toward them, she waved to her and her team began their decent back over the wall.  
  
Waving back Washu made it to the wall "Hiya sweetie, so did you get anything?" Minagi nodded and pointed to her team with full sacks on their backs making their way down to the floor over the wall. "Yup, we got food, drink and some small bits of technological equipment that I thought you may like. Washu raised her eyebrows and nodded "Really? Like what?"  
  
"Well, you know how this is a Juraian castle?" Washu nodded and Minagi continued "Seems it belongs to prince Yosho one of the kings children, his eldest in fact" A knowing smile appeared on the feline features of the small red head "... Juraian technology then?" Again Minagi nodded "Uh huh, we got some medical technology and even some Juraian transport" Washu's eyes widened "You got hover vehicles!?*" Minagi giggled and led washu to the front wall, pointing down below Washu peered over. And sure enough down at the bottom men and women were loading Juraian H.V's with sacks of loot. There was one large H.V a people carrier and the rest were small hover bikes, but the thing that Washu liked the most, was that the hover bikes were equipped with firepower. Two nice beam guns on either side of the front. She looked back to Minagi and shook her head grinning "You've done great sweetie, just wait till Ryoko hears" She smiled again and patted the taller girl on the shoulder "Now, you get yourself down there, I'll wait for you sister ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Minagi waved before she phased down to join the others. Not long after that Washu spotted Ryoko and her group of four heading up the stairs toward them. Their sacks full and clanging as they moved, a small grin appeared on her face as she saw that Yume had used her brain and had gotten Gus to carry hers, she had her arms crossed and was pouting along side a slightly sweating Ryoko.  
  
Yume made her way over to the small redhead and upon reaching her gave her a kiss on the lip and linked arms with her. Ryoko walked over and sighed, "I swear, she's been grumbling all the way up here. Complaining and insisting that you'd be.. And I quote: So so so so so so so, lonely without your love" She shook her head and scrunched her nose, Yume giggled. "..Well next time little Ryoko you'll know not to put me with you" Ryoko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hehe.. So what did you get sweetie?" Washu said, as Ryoko's group were told to go and load the H.V's "Well... we got plenty of gold, tons of Juraian rubies and some silver.." Then raising a finger she pointed to her waist "And i found this.. Nice aint it?" Washu's gasped and moved forward inspecting the sword "That's prince Yosho's! How did you get that?" Ryoko shrugged "It was in the treasury at the back.." She un-sheathed it and admired the strangely glowing blue blade "It's beautiful aint it?" Washu nodded and ran a hand along the blade "That is said to be the most powerful sword in the kingdom of Jurai, You got yourself a good weapon there." Sheathing it again Ryoko nodded "So I can keep it then?"  
  
"Of course you can.. Just be careful with it, its full power isn't yet known, ill have to examine it when we get back..." They made their way to the front wall as the last of the thieves made their way over the wall and down to the floor. "So what did Minagi get?" Washu pointed a finger over the side and Ryoko whistled "H.V's? Nice.." Teleporting the remaining three to the floor they moved to Minagi. Thieves were already on horses and some had gotten onto the H.V's, Minagi herself was on one and signaled Washu and Yume to get onto the people carrier.  
  
Walking over to the last remaining Hover bike Ryoko flew up to the front of the group. "Well! Everyone has done great tonight! For those of you who don't have to walk back home thank Minagi for nabbin' these H.V's" The band cheered Minagi's name and the girl giggled and blushed slightly. "Now I say a little celebration is in Order! So lets go home and party!" The band roared and chanted Washu's, Yume's, Minagi's and Ryoko's name. Mostly Ryoko, she was after all their trusted leader. Ryoko made a peace sign and waved a hand over her shoulder. "Well let's go then!" Riding after their leader on either Hover bikes, horses or the people carrier the troops made their way to celebrate.  
  
*** "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The servant cowered in Yosho's presence and nodded again. "S-Sir we have been robbed, our treasury is empty, the armory has been cleared our hover bikes and transport vehicle have been stolen and rations and medical equipment have also gone..." He drooped his head "And so has your highness's sword"  
  
"M-MY SWORD!? Gone!?" Prince Yosho stood from his throne, his cape rustling. He cleared his throat and found a calmer tone "...Ahem.. Who did this?" The servant looked up and shook his head "..We are unsure; the guards are describing them as ghosts.. Disappearing and flying also shooting energy from their fingers.." The prince balled his fists "That sword is very powerful.. Should it fall into the hands of our enemies the kingdom shall surely fall to ruin.." She sat back down "Send message to my father.. I want the thieves caught and executed.." Quickly standing the servant rushed out of the hall bowing before her left "At once your highness"  
  
***  
  
Many miles away from Yosho's castle, the grand castle of Jurai stood, its beautiful stonewalls decorated with many huge trees outside and even in the castle itself. It was daytime now as many birds flew around the castle, perching upon the highest tower of this huge structure.  
  
Inside this tower resided crown princess Aeka Jurai's bedroom and today the crowned princess herself. She sat at her dresser, brushing her long violet hair into place, a servant girl behind her styled the hair into two long tails that flowed down her back and almost touched the floor. Straightening the collar on the princess's regal Kimono the servant girl nodded "You look very beautiful princess Aeka, I am sure that the prince will surely think the same..." Aeka looked past her reflection and to the teal haired women behind her "Thank you very much Kiyone.." She said, a slight sigh accompanied her tone "...Though this does not change the fact that I hate the stupid pompous Seiryo that am suppose to marry.... Why he is even more feminine than I!"  
  
Kiyone gave a slight chuckle "I know how girly he is, but I assure you that you are more feminine.. I also wish that you did not have to marry such a pansy if you excuse my use of words..." Aeka nodded and waved a hand as she stood up, slipping her arms into the long sleeves of her kimono "...Do not worry.. But that is what I should expect from arranged marriages..." She sighed again "Such is the life of a princess..."  
  
A slight knock came at the door and Kiyone turned to answer it, "Ah.. Lady Misaki." Aeka's mother a tall long sky blue haired woman walked into the room, she nodded to Kiyone and the lady-in-waiting left. The second queen of the Jurai kingdom approached her daughter and smiled "Are you ready dear?" Taking in a quick breath of air she lifted her head and looked as noble as possible. Nodding she gave an impish smile to her mother "I am ready.. let us leave"  
  
They made their way to the courtyard of the castle, where a Juraian transporter- a beautiful wooden carriage decorated with strips of gold waited outside. Kiyone opened the door and allowed the princess to get inside shortly accompanied by her mother. Aeka slid over to the seat next to the window and raised an eyebrow "Isn't mother Funaho coming?" Cheerily sitting next to her daughter and placing her hands on her lap Misaki nodded. "Yes, she'll be here any minute, lady Mihoshi is just helping her pick an outfit"  
  
The princess visibly sweat dropped at the mention of her other mother's lady-in-waiting, the clumsiest servant in the entire castle yet Funaho still insisted that the blond be her personal servant. Queen funaho, the first queen of the Jurai kingdom was very kind and she said that she enjoyed having the bubbly woman around. True to be, Mihoshi had a heart of gold and never meant anyone any harm, just that she was a little. well heavy handed.  
  
"Yooo hooo, Kiyoooooooooneeeeee!!" Sighing and looking to the castle steps Mihoshi could be seen giggling and running toward them, Funaho with an amused look on her face hurrying to keep up. The first queen held a hand in front of her face and chuckled, Mihoshi always seemed to brighten the day regardless of the weather.  
  
Looking down and sweat dropping slightly at Mihoshi, who was hunched over panting Kiyone patted her friend on the back "You ok Mihoshi?" Standing straight Mihoshi puffed and nodded "Uh huh! Sorry we're late it took a while cleaning up the pot I broke. You know that funny one with the tree on it?" The teal haired woman's face suddenly drained of color "T-The.. one.. with.. the tree?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Mihoshi nodded again, this time slower "..uh yeh." The first queen chuckled and patted Kiyone on the shoulder "Do not worry, it is not the jar of Tsunami.. It is a replaceable one.. The Bizen jar.." A sigh of relief escaped the lady-in waiting's mouth though her color was still slow to return. She bowed a few times before shutting the carriage door after the queen and getting onto the front of the of the vehicle along side Mihoshi.  
  
The blond chattered happily as Kiyone held the control unit steady and headed off toward Koshin castle.  
  
*** Deep in the depths of Kagame forest there is a place known to very few, and those who have known about it without permission, seemingly had very short lives.  
  
In this area of the forest there is a beautiful tree, but this tree is no ordinary tree. For this is the entrance to an underground fortress. In this fortress along the vast labyrinth of tunnels and passage-ways lives a group of thieves.  
  
Their leader currently snoring away in her bed.  
  
Her sleep was soon interrupted however as her mother, opened the tent front, furrowed her brow and tutted at Ryoko's still sleeping form and marched over. She stopped over the foot of the bed, crossed her arms and shook her head. "*Really* and to think that you're the most feared bandit in the whole of the Juraian kingdom." She sighed, and grasping the bed sheets pulled them off.  
  
"Huh!? Wa!?" Ryoko shot up and looked about the room, her eye lids half shut her arms flailed around the place in an almost drunken stupor. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking to the side and seeing an obviously amused Washu holding the bed sheets she grumbled. "Uh. w-what time is it?"  
  
The little redhead tossed the sheets aside and moved to bring Ryoko's clothes to her "Time you were up young lady." Ryoko floated out of bed and grabbed her blue pants and a leather jacket. Then putting on her usual armor, a strange design which only consisted of one mythril shoulder pad. She admired her reflection in the mirror for a while she winked. "Lookin' good"  
  
She was about to place her old sword onto her waist when she remembered her newly acquired weapon. Making her way over to her table she kneeled on one leg and ducked under it, emerging with the sword now in hand. Washu made a curious "Hmm" sound as her daughter applied the sword and grinned.  
  
"Better" she said "I'm getting used to this blade, its nice. Has a good feel to it"  
  
Glowering at her daughter's back Washu angrily tapped her fingers on her shoulder, her own sword clanged about as she paced about a little. She looked pissed, if not a little cute as she waved her arms up in the air behind Ryoko's back "Ok ok! Do you mind stop lookin' at yourself in the goddam mirror and go out there ." She opened one end of the tent door and pointed outside to where Yume was plodding around holding her head and kicking any still sleeping men and women in an attempt to wake them "..And sought your band of not so merry men, you've gotta get these guys in line.. and they have major hangovers.."  
  
She visibly sweat-dropped as Yume tried to wake up Xun, Shina and some other women, her kicks failed and she walked off grumbling her shoulders slouched. Then the sweat-drop grew much larger as the elfin woman came back holding a very large wooden club and proceeded in beating the living crap out of the women until they woke up.  
  
Looking very pleased with herself Yume decided to pull out a taser gun and skip around electrocuting any stragglers. Washu herself sweat-dropped as she rushed out of the tent and toward her lover trying to pry the gun out of her hand.  
  
Sighing Ryoko shook her head and followed Washu. As soon as she left the tent, any men or women who where awake to see her- quickly jumped up and stood as straight as they could. Even with her relaxed way of doing things she was well respected by them all.  
  
As she walked to the front of she group she flicked back a strand of stray cyan and breathed in "ALRIGHT YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHINGS! RISE AND SHINE!!" Any people who were asleep were most defiantly awake now. In a flurry of bodies and so on, Ryoko watched on in great amusement as her band of thieves banged into each other and knocked each other over filing into their regular order.  
  
Now standing in a much more tidy way she glanced along each line checking that everyone was there. Looking to her side she saw that Yume and Washu had took up their positions beside her, but she stopped, glanced around and then growled. "Ok." She said, placing a hand to her head "Where the fuck is Minagi and Nagi? They should be here." Xun blushed and raised her hand.  
  
"Uh. boss" Her tiny voice was barely heard over the commotion and other chatting, Ryoko raised an eyebrow "..Yeh? What?" The young girl's blush deepened as her foot shuffled around on the floor "They're both in Nagi's tent.. Still" Ryoko's eyes widened slightly and she glanced over to her mother "..You gotta get her spayed.." Before marching off toward Nagi's tent.  
  
As she approached the tent she could hear her younger sister's giggling and. other noises. A stress mark made itself clearly visible as she marched over to it and flung the flaps of the entrance open. "ALRIGHT!" Minagi yelped and dived under the covers as a naked Nagi just raised a clearly frustrated eyebrow. "OUT! Now get in line, everyone is waiting for ya! Move it move it!"  
  
Huffing the red eyed women dressed herself and rushed off to join the others as Ryoko pulled out her sword and began poking the lump under the bed, Minagi yelped again and jumped out from underneath the covers holding her behind "Ouch! Ryoko!" She blushed and quickly phazed into her clothes. "I'm up, I'm up already! Put the damn sword away! Geez."  
  
Clearly amused by the situation she had placed her sister in she folded her arms and tapped her foot "..Catching up eh? I'm sure you both had a lovely time last night, but you need to be ready.." Grumbling Minagi followed her sister to the line of men and women again, standing beside her and Nagi to her left, glancing sideways at Ryoko she muttered "..You'll understand when you get someone."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh. nothing"  
  
Washu grinned at her two daughters and took a step forward "Alright. everybody's here. Go on and get breakfast, I'll inform you if anything comes up." All giving a sigh of relief they slowly left and went about their normal business, some went off to the medical bay to see if there was a remedy for 'mucho hangover'  
  
After an hour or so of relaxed events Ryoko made her way over to the large wooden shack amidst the roots of the tree, she tapped on the door and then walked inside. There where Yume and Washu as expected, discussing something at a table. Ryoko raised and eyebrow and walked over. "Watcha talkin' bout?" The little redhead looked up "Ah. just the person we wanted to see." Ryoko's eyebrow raised higher as her mother motioned her to look at a set of diagrams she and Yume had been drawing up "What's this?" She asked, her confusion evident in the tone of her voice.  
  
"This." Washu replied ".Is our latest plan for a robbery."  
  
::End Chapter 1:: 


	2. The Tale Of The Shikagame Ghost

{I don't own Tenchi Muyo, yadda yadda}  
  
:: Bandit Nights Chapter 2::  
  
::The Tale Of The Shikagame Ghost::  
  
The royal carriage rode quietly along a long straight road, trees stretched out as far as the eye could see on one side. And on the other, was farmland. Boring farms with stupid animals grazing upon them.  
  
As expected the marriage discussions were drab, irritating and downright boring. A full day of listening to a pink haired goon rant on about, how great he is an that if he were to rule along side Aeka it would "Change Jurai forever"  
  
Yes. She thought to herself. It certainly would change Jurai, but not for the better. If Seiryo did take the throne Jurai would be in a mess. Thousands of bishi-boys flaunting around, clad in pink attire throwing roses to everyone. She shuddered at the mere thought.  
  
"Aeka dear. are you cold?" Looking to her right she saw her mother's pink eyes, worry filled as she glanced across to her daughter. Aeka shook her head and smiled "..No mother, I am fine"  
  
Nodding Misaki returned to her conversation with Funaho.  
  
(Life is so boring) She thought, resting her head in her hand (What I would give for a little excitement. Stories of Knights on horses coming to rescue princesses. What a load of rubbish)  
  
As they drew near the bridge crossing over to Jurai land the carriage suddenly stopped abruptly. Funaho raised and eyebrow and stuck her head out the window to shout up to Kiyone "..Is there something-wrong Kiyone? Why have we stopped?" Looking behind her and to the carriage window the lady in waiting sighed, "The Bridge is down your highness. we shall have to take the long route back home"  
  
Great. She thought, tapping her fingers upon the door. Even longer until we arrive home.  
  
The carriage backed up and headed down the forked road. This road was unlike the calm one straight to Jurai, it twisted and turned like some kind of fierce serpent. Trees on either side loomed over casting eerie shadows upon the carriage. They had never taken this road before to Aeka's knowledge and that was when she saw it. The sign "Kagame Forest"  
  
Aeka's eyes immediately widened and she turned to her mothers "Kagame forest!? But isn't that." Funaho shook her head reassuringly "Aeka.. There is no such thing as the Shikagame Ghost. it is just a tale made up to scare children from coming to this barren forest. Wolves roam this forest and many other wild creatures."  
  
"But what of those strange disappearances? The greatest bounty hunter in the whole of Jurai came into this forest to seek the Ghost and even she never returned!" Looking out the window she tried to see into the darkened forest, cries of wolves and owls made her shiver.  
  
She looked around and muttered to herself "This place is most unpleasant.."  
  
Suddenly all three royal family members found themselves lying in a pile on the floor of the carriage, groaning and dusting herself of Funaho poked her head out of the window again.  
  
"Kiyone! What is. oh god"  
  
"What!? What has happened mother Funaho!?" Jumping to her feet Aeka rushed over to the window and looked outside, Misaki leaning out of the other.  
  
She gasped when she looked ahead of the carriage. Only a few meters in front of them lay two huge fallen trees along the road. But that was not what had caused Funaho's choice of words, for on the trees. Kneeled, stood and sat were hundreds of hooded men and women. At their front a smaller women with fiery red hair, her hand grasped tightly on the sword behind her.  
  
"Welcome!" Came a voice, though it wasn't from the group of hooded beings, it was above. Looking up into one of the trees above them, Aeka saw two beautiful amber eyes, feline eyes staring back at her. A shadowed figure crouched low upon a branch, obviously female from the voice. A low sensual voice, sounding almost amused. ".To Kagame forest"  
  
Days just seemed to get worse and worse. Balling her fists Aeka stepped out of the carriage to get a better look at the figure. "What is the meaning of this!? Who are you!?" A grin soon joined the pair of eyes, sharp white fangs at each side.  
  
The figure stood.  
  
It seemed to have outstanding balance, as it did not shake neither fall. It stood steady. "Why. I am so pleased you asked that.. Princess Aeka" She gasped, how did this foul creature know her name? Ruby eyes widened when it seemed to actually float down to her. Ordinary people can't float! And there was no way this person was related to Jurai! The woman landed softly in-front of her, not a single leaf nor twig quaked or was disturbed- it was as if there was no weight to this being. A hand pressing lightly to the ground before she stood and looked to Aeka. Another gasp left the princess' mouth as she finally saw the mysterious speaker. A tall extraordinarily beautiful women with waving spiky cyan hair reaching to her mid back. Her eyes hypnotic and golden. Aeka could have sworn the woman's amber eyes widened slightly as she gazed upon her. The women made a sound of approval and licked her lips as her eyes travelled up and down the princess, almost hungrily. She licked her lips ".My name is Ryoko.. Or as I am better known." She took a step back and bowed ".The Shikagame Ghost"  
  
***  
  
Just outside the gates of the fortress a small group of people stood. Nagi and Yume to the front of them, Yume with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently onto the forest floor. Nagi however was calm, as she always was; being commander of the black wings- a team of highly trained, according to Nagi, group of assassins. Patience and calm was an essence that came with the position.  
  
A couple of the men waiting behind them took up their positions on some thick branches, their steal-tech bows aimed and waiting up the road. Even though they knew their leader and leader's mother were perfectly capable of bringing back the loot, there was still one small chance that Juraian soldiers could be marching up that road.  
  
So caution was everything. Nagi grinned slightly at her own phrase, something that the troops took heed in. Even the greatest and most skilled members of their troops looked up to her and idolised her. Not counting Ryoko and her sister, Nagi was one of the best worriers they had.  
  
Her patience and calm nature helped her with her position as black-wing commander. Being impatient did not help when such a heavy task such as taking out a target without being noticed or spotted was in order, was extremely useful.  
  
The elfin genius however, was not so patient. Her now constant pacing back and forth made it quit obvious that patience was not one of Yume's strong points. Xun watched on with the slightest amusement as the little scientist waved her arms about ".. Completely unscientific! And without a single thought of danger!" Even if she was pissed, she couldn't help but seem cute ".. Walk straight up to the carriage and steal everything worth stealing, did they think that it might be guarded by hundreds of Jurain soldiers? Noooooooooooooooooo! They damn well didn't!" She stopped and then looked at Nagi "What is the point in me being a genius around here. if no-one LISTENS!"  
  
The ex-bounty hunter raised an eyebrow ".Don't look at me, I value your genius and take heed in your words. Don't expect hard headed people like Washu and Ryoko to do the same" Her eyebrow raised higher as Yume glared at her at the mention of Washu "..What? She is a hard head.. She doesn't listen to anyone else apart from herself."  
  
Yume sighed ".Yeh I suppose"  
  
"Besides" Nagi concluded, shifting her back against the trunk of the great tree "..All they're doin' is going in- stealing the gold and then coming back.. There's no great danger in that."  
  
Nodding the small elf girl stopped her pacing "Yeh.. Your right"  
  
***  
  
"Mrph!!" The body bag moved again in the back of the wagon "Mrph! Mrph!!" Again it shook and bounced, rolling about. Washu cast an amused glance over at it, tails of violet hair bursting from the top. Then her emerald eyes moved over to her daughter, also seemingly amused by their captive's high energy level. She crossed her arms "..Did you *really* have to put her in a bag?"  
  
Snorting slight Ryoko shook her head "..No of course not. But her annoying complaining was getting on my nerves."  
  
(( Flashback ))  
  
And it was true. The moment her title had left her lips the princess had gone berserk. At first she had tried to run deeper into the forest, which in turn meant that Ryoko had to go after her. Then Aeka had managed to stumble upon a wolf pack, which meant Ryoko had to fend them off. Finally when the two had managed to get back to the rest of the group Ryoko had announced dead on. "..You're all technically our hostages as of now"  
  
Washu'd had a fit at that, waving her arms about and wagging her finger at her "absolutely insane" daughter. "Hostages, hostages!?" She threw up her arms in exasperation, emphasizing the point that she was not a happy bunny. "Do you have any idea what will happen to us if the king hears word of this?" She huffed and puffed like some psychotic little killer. "We'll be dead! Heads.." Making a throat cut action with her hand "Clean off!"  
  
Her daughter however had merely shrugged, "..Yeh yeh, if the king finds out about this..And besides" Her eyes narrowed and a sly grin appeared ". Since when have we ever bothered about what the king thinks?"  
  
(( Present time ))  
  
So, that was where they all were. Washu, Minagi, Ryoko and a few other clan members all sat at the back of an old horse pulled wagon. Kiyone and Mihoshi both with their hands tied behind their backs, Mihoshi still not quite grasping the situation seemed fine with it. Misaki road happily up front "This is so exciting!" She had squealed as Ryoko shoved her daughter in a bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was helped up onto the wagon and Funaho followed behind. Somehow, the first queen knew something the other four did not, and seemed quite calm. Her co-wife fidgeted with excitement beside her.  
  
It seemed as though Aeka's boredom was soon to be short lived.  
  
"You think we'll be found out?" Washu's youngest daughter, Minagi leaned forward a slightly nervous expression on her face. "..I doubt it very much, we took out the patrol that were guarding the royals... and this path is so dark and winding it would be almost impossible for someone to remember how to get back here perfectly their first time visiting." She grinned at her last word and Minagi eased up a little and sat back beside her sister.  
  
Glancing over she noted that Ryoko's amused gaze did not leave the writhing bag until they reached home, then Ryoko slung it back over her shoulder and watched as the rest helped the other royals and ladies-in-waiting down. A few stayed behind to carry the other loot, gold, silver that sort of thing.  
  
She followed along as Washu met up with Yume and led Funaho and Misaki to the great hall. Minagi and Nagi helped Kiyone and Mihoshi off the wagon and also made their way there. "Ouch..! Hey!" Glancing behind her to the bag she huffed "...Do you mind not moving about so much? Its hard enough to carry ya the way you are!" She shifted the bags weight and pulled it higher up her back. "...Geez what do you royal people eat?!"  
  
Again the bag shook, she was sure Aeka was doing it on purpose, she actually heard a chuckle as a foot hit her square in the back "AGH! geez!" A grin passed along her face as she let go of it and it fell to the ground with a *Thunk*. There was a muffled yelp and Ryoko tittered "..Oh! silly me! My aren't I a clumsy one?" Her mother looked back and shook her head, leading a slightly concerned looking Misaki into the hall, Funaho closely behind.  
  
This time she gently grasped the edges of the bag, and being careful not to pull on the princess' hair she opened it slightly. From within a very pissed Aeka looked up at her. "YOU!" She shrieked her voice momentarily breaking the sound barrier "Let me out this instant you filthy ruffian!!"  
  
A cyan eyebrow raised "...Your promise to be good?" Her voice was almost teasing, as if she were talking to a child. "...You have to be a good girl, 'else I wont let ya out.."  
  
From inside the bag came a very princessly snort "..A princess does not co- operate with the likes of you.." She made sure to flick her nose up and close her eyes in arrogance.  
  
"...Ya know your cute when your being a spoiled brat.." She chuckled at Aeka's new expression, a mixture of shock and anger "..C'mon then outcha come.."  
  
The princess was slow to move, keeping a suspicious glance on this strange yet mystically beautiful woman. Aeka shook her head clear of her thoughts. She was thinking about another woman? Though it wasn't unknown in the kingdom of Jurai for two females to have a relationship, in-fact it was quite common. Her two mothers were a clear fact of that. It was just that she had considered a ruffian and filthy thief beautiful.  
  
Of course it wasn't that the cyan haired girl was ugly, quite the opposite in-fact. For she was extremely beautiful. If only she were of noble blood.  
  
Aeka quickly shook her head (Not good) She eyed the woman up and down (..Thoughts like that are most definatly not good) Stepping out of the bag a sudden realisation hit her. She looked about and then back to Ryoko, who had a curious look on her face. "Um.. how is it, that you were able to carry me on your own?"  
  
She gave a slight grin before answering "..Well it wasn't easy let me tell you that, you sure need to cut down on the caviar princess.."  
  
At that the princess' face reddened her cheeks puffed out, making her somewhat similar to a blow fish "You know very well that is not what I meant!" Calming slightly she lifted a hand up to cover her mouth "...How is it that you are strong enough to carry a person on your own?" This time Ryoko just shrugged.  
  
"...Eh.. dunno, C'mon their all waitin' for us in the hall" She walked behind the princess and lightly pushed her in the direction she was needed to walk, Aeka huffed.  
  
"I can move quite fine on my own thank-you! there is no need to push!"  
  
"Yeh yeh, blah blah waddever c'mon" She gave her one last shove before the princess huffed and hurried on after the others.  
  
***  
  
The room looked regal at this time of evening. The bright torches accentuated the tall ghostly white pillars giving it an eerie look also, colours burst out in flurries of reds and purples all around the room. Shields bearing the Juraian crest hung from walls and doors, knights at each side stood their post not moving an inch- looking almost like tin solders.  
  
It was quiet, a deadly silence as the king- sat atop his throne stroked his dark violet beard. His brow furrowed in thought and he growled to himself.  
  
After a moment or so he looked up, his burgundy eyes focused on the quivering man before him. A messenger from his son "...Tell me again, and this time.. try not to stutter"  
  
The short man with cropped grey hair stood and bowed, "S-Sire... I-I b- bring y-y-you a message..." Azusa frowned, this man was a bag of nerves. What could have shaken him so? He waved a hand idly signalling the man to continue. "..T-Two nights ago, we were unfortunately robbed..." A robbery? So what... thieves were abundant in this day and age. Again Azusa waved his hand. "..Many things were taken including.. Prince Yosho's sword.." The king sighed, breathing a little poof of smoke he reached up his hands to massage his temples. Why was he troubled so? Why couldn't all his children be good and like Sasami? Why was Yosho always getting things stolen and refusing to take the throbe? Why was Aeka never satisfied with the suitors he picked for her?  
  
"Why am I plagued with such troublesome children!?"  
  
The messenger raised a shaky eyebrow "E-Excuse me sire?"  
  
Azusa took his seat again "..Never mind, tell me do you know who the thief was?" The messenger shook his head. "...Apparently it is the Shikagame ghost, though we are unsure" Sighing again the Violet haired king nodded his head. "Yes yes, the ghost of course.. raise the wanted level and reward money as usual" What ludicrous tales, a ghost stealing treasure! Hah! What next? His family being kidnapped?  
  
"Hahahah! Oh HAHAHA!" All the knights in the room sweat dropped. The messenger sunk to the floor and paled, the king was defiantly in a world of his own.  
  
The messenger sighed "...I knew I should have stayed at home.."  
  
::End Chapter 2::  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! ((Yuffie ^^)) 


	3. Thy Foe And Thy Friend

Just a few details to clear up before you get reading. This is an Alt Universe fic so it doesn't follow the happenings of any of the Tenchi series exactly, though it does have themes from both Tenchi TV and Tenchi Muyo! Also, this is a shoujoai, girl/girl love fic, non lemon. If themes of female/female love offend you I advise you not to read this fic. And please note that any flames towards lesbian or bisexuality will be ignored. I'm writing this to explore new areas of the Tenchi series I am not trying to change yours, or anybody else's view on the original love interests in Tenchi Muyo! I am writing for my readers and for myself, simply because I enjoy it. Feel free to comment on this fanfiction but bare in mind these details before doing so.  
  
Thankyou for reading,  
Yuffie.  
  
::Bandit Nights Chapter 3::  
  
::Thy Foe and Thy Friend::  
  
After a long speech from Washu, announcing how their captives would only remain so until a ransom- suiting their tastes- was given in exchange. Aeka was happy at this, her father would give them the ransom no trouble, and kill very last one of those barbarians later. Yes, they truly would get what they deserved.  
  
"...Ryoko?" The short pink haired woman looked over the pedestal from where she was talking to glance warmly at her daughter. Ryoko looked up and raised an eyebrow "..Could I speak to you for a moment?" Nodding the cyan haired girl walked off out of the hall together with her mother, talking of matters unknown to anyone else.  
  
Aeka suddenly lurched forward as she was pushed from behind, looking over her shoulder she scowled at the two large men. "What do you think you are doing!?" One of the men chuckled and shoved her again. "Come along now princess, we're taking you to your quarters..." She raised and eyebrow and snorted "More like pushing me to them, very well..." And she was pushed again, she huffed as she was lead off out of the hall, as were her mothers and ladies in waiting.  
  
***  
  
The two feline looking women walked along the main barracks of their troops, they were quiet now as all the men and women were probably eating at the mess hall. Ryoko kept her gaze on her mother, a puzzled look on her face, as the shorter woman kept hers dead ahead, making the silence between them give Ryoko a sense of un-easiness.  
  
After about three minutes or so of walking, Washu came to a sudden stop, she turned and looked directly at her daughter. A piercing look was sent Ryoko's way, one so sharp it sent a chill up her spine. She swallowed hard as small beads of sweat trickled down her forehead "W-Wha.. What is it?"  
  
"Tell me something" Ryoko jumped slightly, the abrupt cut of suspense coming as a slight shock. Washu continued, folding her arms and looking over the camp, now near the end of the day it could almost be described as... tranquil. A word not many would use for a camp filled with thieves and delinquents. "Why did you kidnap that whining royal?"  
  
Forcing a laugh which came out more strangled than she would have liked, the bandit smirked "Well I know Misaki is a little odd but I wouldn't call her 'whining'"  
  
The look she received from her mother caused her to re-coil and sweat-drop slightly "Don't try to be funny Ryoko, I mean that pretty little brat princess Aeka"  
  
Apparently Washu had hit something of a nerve for as soon as that name was mentioned her daughter turned her back and folded her arms, nearly mimicking her Mother's earlier pose. ".....What about her?"  
  
"Why'd you bring her here, more importantly why in a cloth bag which was oh so conveniently carried by you?"  
  
Again her daughter forced a laugh and glancing over her shoulder at the much shorter woman she huffed "She was being annoying, you said so yourself, she's whining and stuff, the bag made it harder for her to be heard"  
  
"Then why did you chase after her when she ran into the forest?"  
  
"Duh, she was in danger, if she got herself injured our heads would be on a one way trip onto king Azusa's plaques" There was a brief pause and Ryoko smirked in triumph, her explanation obviously fine with her mother. She didn't actually understand why she was explaining herself anyway.  
  
"If that's so, why did you refuse help from anyone else? It's not like you to be all heroic and stuff.... you usually a lazy good for nothing letting everyone else do the work" She grinned as she noted Ryoko's sweat-drop grow larger and larger on the back of her head "Why the change in attitude?"  
  
Ryoko however stayed silent, clearly she didn't have a decent answer or explanation for all of this. Maybe if she closed her eyes real tight she'd wake up and this would just turn out to be a bad dream.  
  
Sadly it didn't work and her eye lids were starting to hurt. "Well?" Came her mother's now annoyed voice the sound off tapping in the dirt, most likely her foot making it clear she wasn't going to wait until Ryoko thought up an answer. "...Is there something more about that princess, that you haven't told me-  
  
-Look I don't have time for this, I'm sleepy and if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest. You should too because your starting to imagine stupid things mom"  
  
Not giving her mother chance for verbal retaliation she quickly vanished from sight.  
  
***  
  
"LET ME OUT I SAID! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!"  
  
The rantings of princess Aeka could be heard all through the night. She had been led to a small room, one of the most luxurious rooms in the whole of the camp. Most of the camp consisted of tents and huts where the thieves slept, but near the meeting hall were specially made rooms. The walls made of stone from the ever plenty supply around them, they did live underground after all. Though there wasn't thousands upon thousands of stone, but enough to make a few rooms, just in-case.  
  
The roots of the great tree weaved and twisted in the roof of the room, as Aeka continued to bang at the sturdy Oak door. Though she had no hopes of breaking through, due to Washu's advice of removing her tiara. The noise was still quite annoying.  
  
"MY FATHER SHALL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS YOU FILTHY ROUGES!"  
  
Again the two guards standing watch turned and looked to each other, their expressions tired and exasperated. "She's been at that for two hours straight now..." Said the first guard. A tall well built man with short messy grey hair and the greenest of eyes. The second guard nodded, it was Xun. She sat on the cold floor with her back against the wall, playing with the string on her bow.  
  
"I know..." Sighing deeply she hit the door with the back of her hand. "Can you please just rant quietly? I'm really tired and I wanna go to sle-  
  
"QUIETLY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? KEEPING ME IN THIS PLACE AGAINST MY WILL AND YOU EXPECT ME TO 'RANT QUIETLY!?"  
  
Hanging her head in defeat, Xun sighed again. "Looks like another sleepless night..."  
  
A voice came from down the hall, accompanied by light footsteps, both guards turned and looked to see Ryoko slowly walking up toward them. A happy sight, hopefully a chance to get away from that whining princess. "Hey what's all the noise?" She said as she stopped in-front of them. Xun- who was still sat on the floor, looked up at her with a drained look.  
  
"The princess is a little miffed that you've locked her in there.. she wants out"  
  
"Well of course she does" Placing a hand on her hip she raised an eyebrow. "I doubt anyone would really wanna be locked up anywhere with no recollection as to why" Xun nodded as she absently played with an arrow, scratching doodles on the floor. Seeing how completely exhausted her friend looked, the bandit leader huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll go talk to her, you guys can go get some sleep"  
  
No sooner had she finished her sentence both guards were rushing down each end of the corridor to their nice warm tents. In hopes of getting some shut- eye before morning. A light chuckle escaped Ryoko's lips as she gently knocked on the door, unlocking it she went inside.  
  
Immediately as she stepped inside she was tackled from the side and as she fell to the hard floor with a *thunk* she was continuously beaten with a candle stick. Curling into a defensive ball she shielded her face with her arms "OW! OW!? GAH!"  
  
Aeka crouched over the person on the floor and continued to hit them with the candle stick "Take that! And that you vile creature!"  
  
Before another painful blow could strike her, Ryoko quickly grabbed the make-shift weapon and pushed the princess off her sending her rolling into a nearby wall. Jumping to her feet she marched over to her "What do you think your doing you crazy idiot!?" Waving the now broken candle stick in Aeka's face "That hurt!"  
  
Glaring at Ryoko the princess folded her arms "Yes well it was suppose to!"  
  
In response Ryoko quickly grabbed the princess, hauling her to her feet and flinging her onto the bed. Aeka yelped in surprise as she bounced slightly on her landing, then lay in a startled, tangled way.  
  
That got her cherry eyes blinking as Ryoko sat on the bed in-front of her and pointed straight at her "look...." She said, making sure to stress the word, her finger mere centimetres away from the princess' nose "Your not going anywhere until we get that ransom ok? We're not gonna harm you or do anything else to you, because as looks may be deceiving we are quite decent people, ok?" Aeka snorted at that as she composed herself, folding her arms and looking away. "So until your daddy decides to get off his big royal ass, you better shut up, quit whining and enjoy your stay here while it lasts, alright princess?"  
  
Aeka however had other things to say, and exploded in Ryoko's face "ENJOY!? You expect me to enjoy my time here with you!? Your all nothing but a bunch of disgusting vile criminals and you expect me to take your word that no harm will come to me!?"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aeka's eyes widened as for the first time in meeting Ryoko, she saw rage and fury in her expression. The bandit's eyes seem to almost be on fire as she growled, her pointed fangs peeping over the top of her lip. The princess couldn't deny it, but at this time she was terrified. The leader of the most notorious bandits and thieves in the whole of all the kingdoms, and with her arrogant mouth she had managed to annoy her. The thing that scared her the most, was that as Ryoko had shouted out a sudden burst of heat flew to Aeka's neck. There, mere inches away from her throat was her brother's sword.  
  
If at all she would have had her wits about her, Aeka would have noticed that the sword was ignited. And only those of Juraian Royal blood could possibly ignite a royal sword. Though at this moment in time such details did not matter to her. As she was solely focused upon the roaring heat of the blade inches from her neck and the panting bandit in-front of her.  
  
Amber eyes turned and focused upon her, the cyan haired girl seemingly more calm and composed. Her voice just over a whisper as she strained to keep the anger and frustration from her voice. "...If I wanted to kill you or harm you...princess.... I would have done it by now, now I have tried to be nice to you, but your too damn proper to notice that. Or even pay attention to it. So now I'm going to do it your way, I'm going to be cruel, and mean and I'm not even going to utter a nice word to you again. would that make you happy princess?"  
  
Her voice seemed almost strangled and took on the tone of a child whom had just be scolded. "...N-No.."  
  
Ryoko nodded "Now will you please co-operate with us, because I swear on my life that you'll be perfectly safe until we get that ransom ok?"  
  
She nodded, her voice still tiny "Ok" She jumped slightly as she felt Ryoko gently place a finger under her chin and lift her bowed head to face her. Searching in Ryoko's eyes she saw no malice and immediately calmed, a little.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Sorry? Was she hearing her right? This woman, who had held up her carriage, kidnapped her and thrown her into a room. Was saying sorry? What kind of thief was this? The princess was more than confused but never the less she listened.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare ya, but your constant whining was pissing me off neh?" She chuckled slightly causing Aeka to feel a smile try to creep upon her lips. Taking her hand from under the princess' chin she stood from the bed. "Now you get some rest, I'll get someone to bring you some food in the morning ok? And then we'll discuss ransoms and release. Though it'll be between your mom and mine so don't you worry your pretty little head about anything" Slowly she walked to the door, placing the now distinguished sword hilt in her belt.  
  
As she walked through the open door she turned and looked over her shoulder "And I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Laying back on the bed as the door shut to her room, she sighed and stared at the ceiling. Furrowing her at the strange sensation she felt at the pit of her stomach. "Probably from shock of Ryoko's outburst..." She said to herself, turning over and pulling the covers over she prepared for a nights sleep.  
  
***  
  
As the two queens settled into their new 'accommodations' Misaki gave a sigh of frustration from across the room. The first queen looked up and over at her co-wife, raising an eyebrow as she fluffed a pillow.  
  
"What's wrong Misaki?" The blue haired queen huffed again, hanging her kimono over a mirror preparing to dress into her nightgown.  
  
As she began to put her arms inside the white silk gown Misaki sighed, looking over at a caring faced Funaho she fiddled with the hem of the gown "I'm just worried about Sasami.... She's still back at the palace and she'll be worried about us.."  
  
In response the dark eyed queen giggled slightly, looking at the entrance of the tent as the bright torchlight from outside shone in decorating the floor with reds and oranges "She'll be fine" Climbing into the makeshift bed, a simple combination of a rug and a bed sheet with one pillow. "Azusa is there remember? You know he'll look after her...." She paused at her co- wife's expression "But Sasami isn't the only thing on your mind hmm?" Opening her arms as Misaki settled into the bed beside her, giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead she smiled "I doubt they mean to harm us, as soon as Azusa delivers the ransom Aeka and we, shall all be returned to the safety of the Juraian boundary" A few more kisses and she felt Misaki relax in her arms. "Now go to sleep, I'm sure everything will be much clearer in the morning"  
  
::End Chapter 3:: 


End file.
